


Your Attention

by CosmicCove



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Bradley needs a hug, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Emotional Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, OP is gay so yeah, Repressed Feelings, Self-Hatred, attention starved character, emotional angst, homophobic parents, i'm projecting, not beta read either we die like Cavendish does so often, not proofed yet sorry it's 1 AM I don't have the time to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCove/pseuds/CosmicCove
Summary: “At first, I just wanted attention from anyone.  Eventually, I wanted attention from you.”
Relationships: Milo Murphy/Bradley Nicholson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Your Attention

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in rare pair hell and ran out of Bradilo fics to read so. Here.

They were all crowded around him. Again. School was over for the day, didn’t they have anything better to do besides listen to Milo’s ridiculous misadventures? Bradley glared intensely at Milo. It wasn’t fair. Sure, Bradley didn’t go on adventures the way Milo did, but he knew plenty of interesting facts that were surely worth listening to! At least, he hoped so. 

It wasn’t that he hated Milo. He just wanted to be the center of attention at least once or twice (a week). He was jealous, he wouldn’t hide it, but jealousy didn’t equal dislike, in his opinion. He liked Milo a lot- except that some days he did believe he hated Milo. He hated Milo because he liked him. So, he didn’t know how he felt. It was complicated. 

He looked at the bunch of people surrounding Milo again. It looked like he, Zack and Melissa, were trying to worm out of the group. Great. He gets all the attention in the world while Bradley got barely any, and he was trying to leave? He watched as the group passed him. “Stupid Milo… With his stupid curse… And his stupid “cool adventures”...” Bradley muttered. 

Milo stopped. Bradley felt a wave of heat wash over him. Had Milo heard? He had. His friends hadn't, though, judging by their expressions. Well, good! Bradley wanted him to know. Even though there was a part of him burning with Guilt. 

“You coming Milo?” Melissa asked. 

“You guys go ahead,” Milo replied, “I’ve… Got something I need to do.” 

“Alright, if you say so,” Zack agreed. 

Melissa nodded in agreement, although she looked like she didn’t quite like the idea, “We’ll meet you at the park then.” 

Zack and Melissa began to walk away, but Milo began to walk towards him. “No,” Bradley though, his cheeks warm, with fluster or guilt, he didn’t know, “No, turn around. Don’t talk to me.” 

“Why don’t you like me, Bradley?” Milo asked when he reached Bradley. 

Bradley scoffed. “You know why.” Look at this guy, acting all innocent and kind. 

“I honestly don’t know.” 

“Because everyone is always focused on you!” Bradley exploded, “Everything I say or do gets ignored, because everyone is always listening to you!” 

“So you’re jealous?” 

Bradley shook his head. “No, there’s more to it,” he continued, sounding calmer, but not by much, “At first, I just wanted attention from anyone. Eventually, I wanted attention from you.” 

Milo cocked his head to the side curiously. “Well, If you want to be friends-“ 

“Friends?” Bradley interrupted with a strained laugh, “I spend my time glaring at you until I realize that I actually think you’re cute, and I think about you day and night, and I’m beginning to think you’re perfect, Milo Murphy!” Bradley laughed again, sounding as if he was pained by the predicament (he was). “That’s why everyone likes you more than me! You’re perfect! You’re a hazard and a jynx and you’re perfect! And I don’t understand!” 

“I’m… Not sure I understand either,” Milo admitted. 

Bradley could only let out a weak, “Ha…” He’d come so close to saying his feelings out loud, and to Milo, no less! No. No one could know. His tone was significantly quieter, more reserved, as he turned away a muttered, “See you later, Milo.” 

Bradley began to run away, but Milo followed, barely noticing the tree that collapsed behind him, a split second away from crushing him. Milo grabbed Bradley’s hand to get his attention, which made Bradley freeze instantly. Bradley looked down at where their hands met, his eyes wide. “Don’t tou-“ he began to spit at Milo, but no, he couldn’t say that. He couldn’t pretend it wasn’t what he’d wanted, craved, for so long. 

“The thing you said,” Milo panted, breathless from running, “About always thinking about someone and thinking they’re cute, I know that!” 

“You- What?” 

“I know that,” Milo repeated. He was quiet for a moment. “Bradley, this might seem like a strange question,” Milo said softly, “But are you in love with me? 

He couldn’t say it. He was. He was and it was painful how in love he was with Milo Murphy. And he couldn’t say it, because his pride and his fear were too strong. Milo smiled gently. “Don’t worry about answering, then,” Milo told him, “Your eyes say it all.” 

Milo leaned up and kissed him. Bradley was amazed; his heart skipping a beat before he kissed back. And then it hit him what he was doing, and he shoved Milo away from him. 

“I’m- I’m sorry, I should have asked!” Milo stuttered. 

“What are we doing?” was Bradley’s reply, his voice wavering with fear. 

Milo gave him a look of concern. “What do you mean?” 

“What are we doing?” Bradley repeated, tears beginning to pool in his eyes, “Why am I in love with you? It’s not okay!” 

“Not o- Oh, do you mean because we aren’t really friends?” Milo asked, “That’s not a big deal. We can get to know each other better, and maybe it will work out. I really do think there’s _something_ here.” 

“No, no!” Bradley sobbed, “Why are you some calm?” 

Milo looked genuinely taken aback. “Wait, Bradley, do you not know that some people are gay?” 

Bradley glared at him. “Of course I know some people are gay! Just not me,” he growled, “It’s wrong.” 

Milo looked wide eyed at Bradley, puzzled. 

“At least, my parents say so,” Bradley added quietly. He looked down at the ground in guilt. “I know I’m gay. I know it. But I’m trying not to be. I was hoping that maybe if I went for the girl I seemed to be most likely to be compatible with if I were straight, that maybe I’d turn straight…” 

“Melissa?” Milo asked. 

Bradley nodded. “She was smart, funny, brave… All traits that appeal to me,” Bradley listed, “And she was your best friend. So, you know… Being near her meant being near you. And making fun of you got me attention from you. It was negative attention, sure, but it was better than nothing. For me, at least, it was.” 

Milo’s mouth opened into a small o shape as realization struck him. The name calling, the strange obsession with Melissa, the fact that Bradley seemed to always be hovering around them despite his "dislike" for him- it all made sense! 

“You know, you’re all those things and more, Milo,” Bradley continued, “You’re smart, funny, brave, persevering, charismatic, and cute- honestly! -and that’s not a completed list.” 

Milo was blushing deeply. “Thanks,” he squeaked awkwardly. 

Bradley wiped away his tears, but still looked very upset. He retreated even farther from Milo. “I really would like to get to know you. Go on dates and all that! But I can’t. My parents can never know.” 

“They don’t have to even if you do,” Milo pointed out. 

Bradley looked stunned. “What?” 

“I’m no stranger to danger,” Milo explained, “And if you want a little adventure in your life, I’d like to get to know you, even if I can’t get to know the rest of your family.” 

Bradley considered it quietly. Lie to his parents about something this big? That made him more afraid than he’d ever been in his life. But it was _Milo._ “I’d love that,” he agreed faintly, hoping he wasn’t going to get tangled up in a mess (Or at least a bigger one than he already was in). 

Milo smiled, which made Bradley’s heart flutter. “Then maybe… Lunch?” Milo asked, “Saturday?” 

Bradley grinned back as he processed the question. “Yes!”


End file.
